


Still Frame

by Miya_Morana



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mouths move against each other, a hot mess of lips and tongues and teeth, and Sam can't tear his eyes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Frame

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for plot, you won't find any. At all. This is all Denazia's fault for putting the idea in my brain. Title is the courtesy of Aeon_entwined. Also, this is my first try at a foursome.

Sam's not exactly sure how visiting Gabriel's little brother turned into _this_, but he finds he doesn't really mind that much as Crowley's tongue swipes over his hole, rimming it with an obscene growly laugh before pushing in, and Sam's pretty sure no human tongue should be capable of doing what the demon's is doing right now, because the wet push of it is maddeningly long.

Right next to where he's on all four on the bed, ass pushing up into the demon's clever mouth, the two angels are kissing. They've been doing it for ages now, kneeling on the white sheets, their naked bodies pressing against one another, hands roaming over chest, back and shoulders, never lower.

Sam knows how patient and teasing Gabriel can be, and it seems to be something his brother and him have in common. Their mouths move against each other, a hot mess of lips and tongues and teeth, and Sam can't tear his eyes away, not even when he feels Crowley's fingers enter him, stretch him wide. He moans loudly when the demon reaches his prostate.

Gabriel breaks the kiss then, turning his head towards Sam, and Aziraphale makes a small noise before he starts kissing the archangel's neck. Gabriel wraps a strong hand around Aziraphale's cock, eyes never leaving Sam's, and the other angel whimpers softly, mouth buried in Gabriel's skin.

Sam doesn't think he's ever been more turned on in his life, even though he's been sleeping with Gabriel for months now, and let's say the former Trickster can be quite imaginative. The human bites his lip as he watches Gabriel slowly jerk the other angel off. He groans when Crowley's fingers and tongue leave him, but he can feel the mattress shift where the demon's positioning himself. Sam can't bring himself to look behind him though, be he can see that Aziraphale's eyes are locked on Crowley as he pushes in Gabriel's hand.

The archangel lifts a hand to the other angel's mouth and Sam watches two fingers disappear between Aziraphale's lips right when Crowley's cock pushes into him. Sam's breath catches at the unexpected thickness of it. It almost burns as it slides a little bit too roughly all the way in, but it's good, so good, and the hunter moans loudly, fists gripping the sheets under him. Then Crowley slides back until he's almost all the way out before he grips Sam's hips and slams back in, hard.

Sam cries out loud then, closing his eyes under the wave of pleasure-pain that ripples through him. Crowley is rough, forceful, pounding into Sam with inhuman strength in a way Gabriel's always been too afraid of hurting him to do, and Sam kind of loves it. There's a whooshing sound next to him and when Sam opens his eyes Aziraphale is laying on his back right next to him, legs spread open as Gabriel works three fingers in him, and it's fast and dirty.

As if feeling Sam's eyes on them, Gabriel turns his hand and presses a quick, open-mouthed kiss on Sam's lips before he lifts one of Aziraphale's legs up and pushes into him. The noises the angel is making now are incredible: soft and broken and dirty. He's begging for _more_ and _harder_, arching his back off the mattress, and Sam just _has_ to sneak a hand to his own cock. It's hard and leaking, and he starts jerking himself off until a strong hand grabs his wrist and pins it back on the mattress.

"No touching." Crowley's voice is a hiss against his back before vicious teeth bite on his skin, hard enough to break it. Then that long, swirling tongue's licking the pain away.

Sam groans, pushes his hips as hard as he can against the strong shove of the demon's cock inside him. He looks at the angels next to him, at Gabriel pounding inside Aziraphale with a knowing grin, at the other angel's writhing body, and Sam's so close, so very close. Then Crowley grabs his hair, pulling his head back to bite at his neck, and that's it, Sam's coming all over his stomach and the sheets in long, white spurs.

It's so intense that the only thing preventing him from collapsing is the fact the demon's still gripping his hair and his hip. When Crowley lets go of his hair, Sam half falls on the bed, forehead resting against the cold sheets as the demon still pounces in him. The hunter pushes back, clenching his ass tight around Crowley's thick cock. He turns his head and meets Aziraphale's eyes, wide and wild.

They both turn slightly, angling their necks just enough, and kiss. Aziraphale's lips are wet and soft, pliant under Sam's hungry ones. He tastes of tea and still slightly of honey, which reminds Sam that the angel spent at least twenty minute kissing Gabriel. He wonders how these lips would feel stretched around his cock. Sam feels Crowley bury himself deep inside him and come with a hissing sound. They both collapse in a heap on the bed then, breaking Sam and Aziraphale's kiss.

The hunter watches the two angels from where he is, too exhausted to move anymore. Then Crowley's crawling on top of him, reaching to grab Aziraphale leaking cock. Sam moves to rest on his back, allowing the demon to basically lie on him as he jerks his angel off. From there, he can still see Gabriel's face, and their eyes lock together. It doesn't take long for the two heavenly beings to finally tip over the edge, coming hard.

They all stay there for a long time, a tangle of limbs and bodies. Their breaths slowly even out. Sam's covered in sweat and semen – mostly his own from when he collapsed on the messy sheets, but he thinks some might be Aziraphale's. He can feel Crowley's come slowly dripping out of him, too, but he really doesn't want to move from where he is.

There's a hand gently caressing the inside of his thigh, and he's not sure whose it is. The fingers slide higher, probing lightly at where he's still stretched and wet and he parts his legs just a bit more. He thinks he's way too tired for a second round, so when his cock gives an interested twitch he groans. There's a huff of amusement on his right and Gabriel slips his finger inside of Sam. The hunter raises his head to look at the archangel, who raises a suggestive eyebrow at him.

Sam knows that look. "Ten minutes," he begs, and Gabriel sighs loudly but leaves him alone.

Instead, the archangel turns to Crowley and nibs at the demon ear before asking him in a stage-whisper: "Do you think Aziraphale can take the both of us?" A soft moan answers from the other side of the bed. Sam thinks it sounds a lot like a yes.


End file.
